El Principe Oscuro
by Serenity P
Summary: Darien, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Serena, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres


_**HOLA A TODOS ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN ESPERO LES GUSTE. LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, Y LA HISTORIA TAMPOCO ES MIA, ES UNA ADAPTACION DE LA SERIE OSCURA EL PRINCIPE OSCURO DE CHRISTINE FEEHAN**_

_**GRACIAS.**_

No podía engañarse a sí mismo durante más tiempo. Despacio, con infinito cansancio, dejó a un lado el libro. Era una primera edición, encuadernado en cuero. Este era su fin. No podía soportarlo más. Los libros que tanto amaba no podrían ahuyentar durante más tiempo la infinita soledad de su existencia. El despacho estaba repleto de libros, desde el suelo hasta el techo, a lo largo de tres de las cuatro paredes de la habitación. Había leído todos y cada uno de ellos a lo largo de los siglos, algunos los conocía de memoria. Pero su mente no encontraba ya sosiego en ellos. Los libros alimentaban su intelecto, pero destrozaban su corazón.

_- El problema no reside realmente en estar solo, sino en sentirse solo. Uno puede sentirse solo en mitad de una multitud, ¿no es verdad?_

Darien se puso rígido, sólo sus ojos carentes de alma se movían con cautela, como los de un peligroso depredador olfateando el peligro. Inspiró profundamente, cerrando su mente al momento, mientras todos sus sentidos se extendían para localizar al intruso. Estaba solo. No podía equivocarse. Era el más viejo, el más poderoso, el más astuto. Nadie podría penetrar sus hechizos de protección. Nadie podía acercársele sin que él lo supiera. Intrigado, repitió las palabras, escuchando la voz. Mujer, joven, inteligente. Entreabrió su mente, sopesando los caminos hacia ella, buscando sus huellas mentales.

- _He descubierto que es así _-contestó él.

Se dio cuenta que contenía el aliento, que necesitaba de nuevo el contacto. Una humana. ¿Quién se interesaba por él? Estaba intrigado.

_- En ocasiones, voy a la montaña y me quedo allí durante días, semanas, y no me encuentro sola, pero en una fiesta, rodeada de cientos de personas me siento más sola que en cualquier otro lugar._

Una oleada de pasión hizo que su cuerpo se contrajera. La voz de la mujer llenaba su mente con su suavidad, era musical y sensual por la inocencia que desprendía. Darien no había experimentado ninguna emoción desde hacía siglos; su cuerpo no había querido una mujer durante cientos de años. Pero ahora, escuchando esta voz, la voz de una mujer humana, estaba perplejo al sentir el calor que se extendía por sus venas.

_- ¿Cómo es que puedes hablarme?_

_- Siento mucho si te has sentido ofendido_ -Podía sentir que su arrepentimiento era sincero, sentía su disculpa- _Tu dolor era tan extremo que no pude ignorarlo. Pensé que quizás querrías hablar. La muerte no es la respuesta a la infelicidad. Creo que ya lo sabes. En cualquier caso no hablaré más si no lo deseas._

_- ¡No! _ -Su respuesta fue una orden despótica dada por un ser acostumbrado a una obediencia total.

Darien sintió la risa de la mujer antes de que el mismo sonido llegara a su mente. Suave, libre, incitante.

_- ¿Estás acostumbrado a que todos los que te rodean te obedezcan? _

_- Por supuesto._

Darien no supo cómo interpretar la risa de ella. Estaba intrigado. Sentimientos. Emociones. Se amontonaban en su interior hasta sobrecogerlo.

_- Eres europeo, ¿verdad? Rico, y muy, muy arrogante._

Se encontró a si mismo sonriendo con las bromas de la mujer. Él nunca sonreía. No lo hacía desde hacía más de seiscientos años.

_- Has acertado en todo. _

Se encontró de nuevo esperando la risa femenina, necesitándola con la sed que un adicto espera la droga. Cuando llegó fue un sonido ronco y alegre. Tan suave como el roce de unos dedos sobre su piel.

_- Soy americana. Somos como el agua y el aceite, ¿no crees?_

La había escogido, tenía su rastro. No se le escaparía.

_- Las mujeres americanas pueden ser amaestradas, con los métodos adecuados_ -Arrastró las palabras deliberadamente, anticipando su reacción.

_- Eres realmente arrogante. _

Amó el sonido de su risa, lo saboreó y lo guardó en su interior. Darien percibió la somnolencia de la mujer, su bostezo. Mucho mejor así. Envió una ligera orden mental, apenas un empujoncito a la mente femenina, con delicadeza, instándola a dormirse para poder examinarla.

_- ¡Deja de hacer eso! _

La mujer reaccionó con una rápida retirada, dolida y suspicaz. Se alejó con un bloqueo mental tan rápido que lo dejó atónito con su destreza, demasiada fuerza para alguien tan joven, muy fuerte para ser humana. Y ella era humana. Estaba seguro de ello. Supo, sin mirar siquiera, que tenía exactamente cinco horas hasta que el sol saliera. Podía soportar el pálido sol del amanecer y el del atardecer. Comprobó el bloqueo de la mujer, con cuidado para no alarmarla. Sus labios dibujaron una débil sonrisa. Ella era fuerte, pero no lo suficiente.

El cuerpo de Darien, dotado de fuertes músculos y con una fuerza sobrehumana, perdió consistencia y se disolvió convirtiéndose en una ligera neblina cristalina que se deslizó por debajo de la puerta, flotando en el aire de la noche. Las pequeñas gotas de agua se unieron, se conectaron entre sí para dar forma a un pájaro de grandes alas. Bajó en picado, voló en círculos y atravesó la oscuridad de la noche en silencio, hermoso y letal.

Darien se deleitó en la poderosa sensación de volar, el viento chocaba contra su cuerpo, el aire de la noche le hablaba, susurrándole secretos, trayéndole el olor de la caza, del hombre. Siguió el ligero rastro psíquico de la mujer sin perderlo. Muy sencillo. Su cuerpo todavía se agitaba con la pasión. Una humana, joven, rebosante de vida y risas, una humana conectada mentalmente a él. Una humana llena de compasión, inteligencia y fuerza. La muerte y el dolor podrían esperar otro día, hasta que su curiosidad quedara saciada.

La pensión era pequeña, en la linde del bosque, al pie de la montaña. El interior estaba oscuro, una luz suave alejaba la penumbra en una o dos de las habitaciones y quizás también el recibidor estuviera iluminado mientras los huéspedes descansaban. Se posó en el balcón de la habitación de la joven, en el segundo piso y se quedó completamente quieto, como si formara parte de la noche. La luz estaba encendida, señal de que la chica no podía dormir. Los ojos de Darien, oscuros y ardientes, la vieron a través del cristal, la vieron y la reclamaron.

Era una mujer de delicada estructura, con bonitas curvas y pequeña cintura, y una hermosa melena rubia que se deslizaba por su espalda, desviando la atención hasta su redondeado trasero. Darien se quedó sin aliento. La joven era exquisita, hermosa, de piel sedosa, con inmensos ojos azules rodeados de largas y espesas pestañas. No se le escapó un solo detalle. Un camisón de encaje, largo, se pegaba a su piel acariciando sus pechos, dejando desnuda su garganta y sus pálidos hombros. Sus pies eran pequeños, como sus manos. Mucha fuerza para un envoltorio tan pequeño.

Se estaba cepillando el pelo, de pie junto a la ventana, contemplando la noche sin ver nada. Su rostro tenía una expresión ausente; la tensión podía percibirse en sus labios, plenos y sensuales. Darien podía sentir su angustia, la imposibilidad de conciliar el sueño que tanto necesitaba. Se encontró a si mismo siguiendo con la mirada cada movimiento del cepillo a lo largo de su melena. Ella se movía de forma inocente y erótica. Darien tembló, atrapado en el cuerpo del ave. Levantó el rostro hacia el cielo, dando gracias. Después de siglos sin sentir ninguna emoción, la sensación de felicidad que atravesaba su cuerpo era increíble.

Sus pechos se elevaban, apetitosamente, con cada pasada del cepillo, marcando su delicado talle y su pequeña cintura. El encaje se adhería a su cuerpo, dejando entrever el triángulo oscuro entre sus piernas. Darien clavó las garras en la barandilla de madera, dejando sus marcas. Siguió contemplándola. Era elegante y seductora. Fijó su ardiente mirada en su delicada garganta, donde el pulso latía de forma agitada. _Suya._Apartó bruscamente este pensamiento, agitando la cabeza.

_Ojos azules. Azules._ Ella tenía los ojos azules. Fue solo entonces cuando se dio cuenta que podía ver los colores; brillantes e intensos. Se quedó totalmente paralizado. No podía ser. Los hombres de su especie perdían, junto con sus emociones, la capacidad de ver otro color que no fuese el gris. Era imposible. Solo la mujer que compartiría su vida, su _compañera_, devolvería a un hombre las emociones junto con el color. Las mujeres de la raza de los Cárpatos eran la luz para la oscuridad del hombre. No quedaban mujeres de su raza que dieran a luz a posibles _compañeras_ para los hombres que se encontraban solos. Las pocas que aún quedaban parecían incapaces de concebir niñas, sólo nacían niños. Se encontraban en una situación desesperada. Las mujeres humanas no podían ser transformadas sin dañarlas. Ya se había intentado. Era totalmente imposible que esta humana fuera su _compañera_.

Darien siguió observándola mientras apagaba la luz y se echaba en la cama. Percibió la pequeña agitación en su mente, la búsqueda.

_- ¿Estás despierto? -_ Estaba desafiándolo.

Se negó a contestar en un principio, no le gustaba la sensación de necesidad que parecía crecer en su interior. No podría soportar su falta de control; no lo consentiría. Nadie tenía poder sobre él; y ciertamente no se lo iba a permitir a una jovenzuela americana con más fuerza que sentido común.

_- Sé que puedes oírme. Lo siento si soy una entrometida. Lo hice sin pensar; no volverá a ocurrir. Pero para que tomes nota, no vuelvas a intentar doblegarme con tus músculos._

Le alegró estar bajo la forma de un animal, así no podía sonreír. Ella ni siquiera sabía con qué músculo le gustaría doblegarla.

- _No me sentí ofendido_ -Le contestó con suavidad. Se vio obligado a contestar, fue un acto compulsivo. Necesitaba oír su voz, el suave susurro deslizándose por su mente como si fueran caricias sobre su piel.

La chica se dio la vuelta, arregló la almohada, se frotó las sienes como si le doliera la cabeza. Su otra mano yacía sobre la sábana. Darien quería tocar esa mano y sentir la piel cálida y sedosa bajo la suya.

_- ¿Por qué intentaste controlarme?_ -No era sólo una pregunta meramente intelectual, como ella pretendía. Pudo percibir que de alguna forma se sentía herida, desilusionada. Se movía inquieta, como si estuviera esperando a su amante.

La imagen de ella con otro hombre lo enfureció. Sentimientos después de tantos años. Claros, afilados, dirigidos hacia ella. Sentimientos reales.

_- Está en mi naturaleza intentar controlar._

Estaba exultante de felicidad y al mismo tiempo se daba cuenta de que era más peligroso que nunca. Siempre había que controlar férreamente la sensación de poder. A menor emoción, más fácil contenerse.

_- No intentes controlarme._

Había algo en su voz, no podía darle un nombre, una especie de amenaza. Y Darien era una amenaza real para ella.

_- ¿Cómo puede alguien controlar su propia forma de ser, pequeña?_

Vio cómo la sonrisa de la joven llenaba su soledad, como si quedase grabada en su corazón, en sus pulmones, haciendo que su sangre circulara vertiginosamente.

_- ¿Por qué ibas a pensar que soy pequeña? Soy tan grande como una casa._

_- ¿Se supone que debo creérmelo? _

La risa se desvaneció poco a poco de la voz y la mente de la joven, pero permaneció en la sangre de Darien.

_- Estoy cansada, de nuevo te pido perdón. Me he divertido hablando contigo._

_- ¿Pero?_ -Apuntó él amablemente.

_- Adiós -_Terminantemente

Darien emprendió el vuelo, subiendo vertiginosamente por encima del bosque. No era un adiós. Él no lo permitiría. No podía permitirlo. Su supervivencia dependía de ella. Algo, _alguien _ había despertado su interés, su deseo de vivir. Ella le había recordado que todavía existían cosas como la risa, que la vida consistía en algo más que en la simple existencia.

Por primera vez desde hacía siglos, se maravilló de la vista que ofrecía el bosque desde las alturas. La bóveda de ramas que se mecían con el viento, la forma en que los rayos de la luna se derramaban sobre los árboles y bañaban de plata los arroyos. Todo era increíblemente hermoso. Le habían hecho un regalo de valor incalculable. De alguna forma, una mujer humana se las había arreglado para conseguirlo. Y ella _era _humana. Lo habría sabido de inmediato si hubiera pertenecido a los de su especie. ¿Podría hacer lo mismo por los otros hombres al borde de la desesperación si tan sólo les hablara?

Una vez en el refugio de su hogar, paseó preocupado con una inquieta energía hacía largo tiempo olvidada. Recordaba la piel suave, imaginaba su tacto al acariciarla, bajo su cuerpo, intentaba descubrir cuál sería su sabor. Se excitó al pensar en la imagen de su sedosa melena rozando su acalorado cuerpo, de su delicada garganta ante él. Su cuerpo se endureció inesperadamente. No era la suave atracción física que había sentido siendo un novato, ahora era un dolor salvaje, apremiante e implacable. Perplejo ante el giro erótico que tomaban sus pensamientos, Darien se impuso una rígida disciplina. No era capaz de afrontar la pasión real. Descubrir que era un hombre posesivo, mortal si lo encolerizaban y protector más allá de cualquier medida lo dejó aturdido. Esta clase de pasión no podía compartirse con una humana; era demasiado peligroso.

La joven era una mujer libre, fuerte para ser mortal, y estaba seguro que le plantaría cara a su naturaleza posesiva en cualquier ocasión. El no era humano. La suya era una raza de seres con instintos animales implantados mucho antes del momento de nacer. Era mucho mejor mantener la distancia y satisfacer su curiosidad solo a nivel intelectual. Cerró todas las puertas y ventanas de forma meticulosa, protegiendo cada posible entrada con hechizos imposibles de franquear y descendió a su lugar de descanso, la cámara donde dormía durante el día. Estaba protegida de cualquier posible amenaza. Si dejaba esta vida, sería por su propia voluntad. Se tumbó en la cama. No tenía necesidad del reparador sueño que proporcionaban las profundidades de la tierra; podía disfrutar de las pequeñas comodidades humanas. Cerró los ojos y ralentizó su respiración.

Su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer. Su cabeza estaba llena de imágenes de ella, de escenas eróticas y burlonas. La imaginó tumbada en la cama, desnuda bajo el encaje blanco, alzando los brazos para recibir a su amante. Maldijo en voz baja. En lugar de imaginarse que era él el que la tomaba, vio la imagen de otro hombre. Un humano. Su cuerpo se agitó con ira, y su ira era implacable y mortal.

Piel como la seda, cabello como la seda. Alzó la mano. Construyó la imagen con mortal precisión y con un firme propósito en la cabeza. Prestó atención a todos los detalles, incluso a las uñas de los pies, pintadas de un color absurdo. Sus fuertes dedos se cerraron en torno a su pequeño tobillo, sintió la textura de la piel femenina y se quedó sin aliento, su cuerpo se tensó al imaginar el placer. Pasó la mano por su pantorrilla, masajeándola, tentándola, subió hasta la rodilla, hasta el muslo.

Darien sintió el preciso instante en que ella despertó. Sentía su cuerpo arder, el miedo de la chica lo golpeó. De forma deliberada, para que ella supiera a que se estaba enfrentando, deslizó la palma de su mano por el interior del muslo, acariciándola, frotando suavemente.

_- ¡Detente! -_Ella sentía como su cuerpo ardía por él, anhelaba su contacto, deseaba que la poseyera. Sentía el desenfrenado latido del corazón a la par que la lucha mental que sostenía con él.

_- ¿Te ha tocado algún hombre de esta forma? -_Darien le susurró las palabras de forma mortalmente sensual y oscura.

_- ¡Maldito seas, no sigas! _ -Las lágrimas brillaban como joyas en los ojos azules y en su mente- _Yo sólo quería ayudarte. Ya me disculpé..._

Siguió moviendo la mano, hacia arriba, tenía que hacerlo, hasta llegar a los pequeños y húmedos rizos que guardaban la entrada a su lugar secreto. Dejó la mano allí, de forma posesiva, introduciéndose en su cálida humedad.

_- Vas a contestarme, pequeña. Todavía hay tiempo para que vengas a mí, para que ponga mi marca sobre ti, para que te posea -_le advirtió con voz sedosa- _Contéstame._

_- ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?_

_- No me desafíes_ -Darien habló ahora con rudeza, por la simple necesidad. La acarició con los dedos hasta encontrar el lugar más sensible- _Estoy siendo extremadamente amable contigo._

_- Ya sabes que la respuesta es no -_murmuró derrotada.

Entonces, él cerró los ojos, y fue capaz de calmar a los salvajes demonios que herían su cuerpo.

_- Duerme, pequeña; nadie te hará daño esta noche._

Rompió el contacto y se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba tenso, cubierto de sudor. Era demasiado tarde para detener a la bestia que rugía en él, ansiando su liberación. Ardía de deseo por ella, sentía cómo el pulso le martilleaba las sienes, las llamas recorrían su piel y llegaban a todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. La bestia surgió, mortal y hambrienta. Había sido mucho más que amable. Y ella, sin advertirlo, había liberado al monstruo. Deseaba que la joven fuera tan fuerte como él la creía.

Darien cerró los ojos ante su otro yo maldito. Hacía siglos que había aprendido que no había nada que hacer. Y esta vez no quería luchar. Esta no era una simple atracción sexual, era mucho más. Era algo primario. Algo en su más profundo ser llamaba a la parte más profunda de ella. Quizás ella anhelaba su naturaleza salvaje de la misma forma que él ansiaba su risa y su compasión. ¿Qué importaba? Ya no había escapatoria para ninguno de los dos.

La buscó con la mente suavemente, antes de cerrar los ojos y permitir que su respiración cesara. La chica lloraba en silencio, aún sentía en su cuerpo el deseo que él le había provocado tan sólo con la mente. Estaba dolida y confundida, tenía dolor de cabeza. Sin pensarlo, sin razonar, la envolvió en sus fuertes brazos, acarició su cabello y le envió toda la calidez y la ternura que pudo para arroparla.

_- Me temo que te he asustado pequeña; fue un error. Duerme ahora, estarás segura -_Murmuró las palabras mientras rozaba sus sienes, su frente, con los labios, con suavidad, acariciando su mente con ternura.

Pudo sentir como la mente femenina se fragmentaba, como si hubiera estado utilizando su capacidad telepática para seguir a alguien enfermo y retorcido. Parecía tener heridas mentales que aún sangraban y necesitaban cura. Estaba rendida de cansancio debido a su encuentro anterior y no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra él. Darien acompasó su respiración a la de ella, respirando con ella, para ella, despacio, de forma regular, acompañó los latidos de su corazón hasta que ella se relajó, agotada y somnolienta. Le ordenó en un susurro que se durmiera, y ella cerró los ojos. Se quedaron dormidos a la vez, pero muy alejados, la joven en la pensión, Darien en sus aposentos.

Alguien golpeaba la puerta de su habitación, el sonido penetró hasta lo más profundo de su sueño. Serena Tsukino luchaba contra la espesa niebla que mantenía sus ojos cerrados y hacía que su cuerpo se negara a moverse. La sensación de alarma la recorrió de arriba abajo. Era como si la hubieran drogado. Vio el pequeño despertador en la mesita de noche. Eran las siete de la tarde. Había estado durmiendo durante todo el día. Se incorporó lentamente, tenía la sensación de estar atrapada en arenas movedizas. Los golpes en la puerta comenzaron de nuevo.

El sonido retumbó en su cabeza martilleando sus sienes.

- ¿Qué?

Intentó que su voz sonara calmada, aunque el corazón le latía frenéticamente. Estaba metida en un problema. Necesitaba hacer su equipaje ya. Salir corriendo. Sabía que sería inútil. ¿No era ella la única que había seguido mentalmente a cuatro asesinos psicópatas? Y este hombre era mil veces más poderoso que ella. Aunque la verdad era que se sentía intrigada al encontrar a otra persona con habilidades telepáticas. Nunca había conocido a otra persona con un don como el suyo hasta ahora. Quería quedarse y aprender de él, pero la forma casual en la utilizaba sus poderes lo hacía demasiado peligroso. Se vería obligada a poner distancia entre ellos, quizás cruzar el océano para sentirse a salvo.

- Serena, ¿te encuentras bien? -La voz masculina dejaba entrever la preocupación.

Seiya. Había conocido a Seiya y a Hotaru Kou, una pareja de hermanos, la noche anterior en el comedor, al llegar del viaje en el tren. Viajaban haciendo un recorrido turístico junto con otras seis personas. Ella se sentía muy cansada y no se enteró muy bien de la conversación que mantuvieron.

Serena había venido a los Cárpatos para estar sola y recuperarse del sufrimiento que supuso el conocer la mente retorcida de un depravado asesino en serie. No había buscado la compañía de los turistas, pero Seiya y Hotaru habían ido a buscarla. Los había olvidado por completo.

- Estoy bien, Seiya, me temo que tengo una pequeña gripe, -le contestó ella, sintiéndose lejos de estar bien. Se pasó una mano trémula por el pelo- Sólo estoy cansada. Vine aquí para descansar.

- ¿No vamos a cenar juntos? -estaba dolido y eso la sorprendió. No quería que nadie le impusiera nada y lo último que necesitaba era estar en un comedor atestado, rodeada de un montón de gente.

- Lo siento. Quizás en otra ocasión -No tenía tiempo para ser educada. ¿Cómo pudo cometer ese error tan enorme la noche anterior? Siempre era muy cuidadosa, evitaba cualquier contacto, nunca tocaba a otra persona, nunca se acercaba a nadie.

Simplemente percibió el tremendo dolor y la soledad que irradiaba aquel desconocido. Supo por instinto que él tenía poderes telepáticos, que su soledad era mucho mayor que la de ella, que su dolor era tan enorme que se estaba planteando la idea de acabar con su vida. Ella sabía lo que era la soledad. Cómo te hacía sentir diferente. No había sido capaz de quedarse con la boca cerrada; necesitaba ayudarle si era capaz. Serena se frotó las sienes intentando aliviar el martilleo que sentía en la cabeza. Siempre le ocurría después de usar sus poderes telepáticos.

Obligándose a levantarse, caminó despacio hacia el baño. Él la controlaba sin ni siquiera mantener contacto. La idea la aterrorizó. Nadie debería ser tan poderoso. Abrió el grifo por completo, esperando que el chorro de agua despejara las telarañas de su mente.

Había ido allí para descansar, para deshacerse del hedor que impregnaba su mente, para sentirse limpia y entera de nuevo. Su preciado don psíquico la agotaba hasta dejarla físicamente exhausta. Serena alzó la barbilla. Su nuevo contrincante no la asustaría. Ella tenía disciplina y control. Y esta vez podía huir. No había vidas inocentes en juego.

Se vistió con unos vaqueros desgastados y un top de ganchillo como desafío. Había notado que él pertenecía al Viejo Mundo y frunciría el ceño ante su atuendo americano. Hizo la maleta en un momento, de cualquier manera, metiendo el maquillaje y la ropa en la maltrecha maleta tan rápido como pudo.

Horrorizada, leyó el horario del tren. No pasaba ninguno hasta dentro de dos días. Podía usar sus encantos para pedirle a alguien que la acercara a la ciudad más próxima, pero eso significaba compartir la estrechez de un coche con otra persona durante horas. Aunque, probablemente, era un mal menor al lado del otro.

Escuchó una risa masculina, ronca, divertida, burlona.

_- Intentas huir de mí, pequeña._

Serena se sentó deprimida en la cama, se le aceleró el corazón. La voz del hombre era como terciopelo negro, un arma muy peligrosa.

_- No te eches flores, pez gordo. Soy una turista; yo viajo. _

Obligó a su mente a permanecer tranquila a pesar de que sentía el roce de los dedos de él sobre su rostro. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Era la más ligera de las caricias, pero la estremeció de arriba abajo.

_- ¿Y qué lugar pensabas visitar? -_Darien se desperezaba perezosamente, estaba descansado y su mente se sentía viva de nuevo. Disfrutaba luchando con ella.

_- Pensaba irme lejos de ti y de tus grotescos jueguecitos. Quizás a Hungría. Siempre quise visitar Budapest._

_- Mentirosilla. Piensas volver corriendo a los Estados Unidos. ¿Juegas al ajedrez?_

Serena parpadeó ante la extraña pregunta.

_- ¿Ajedrez?_ -Repitió.

La forma de divertirse de un hombre podía ser muy extraña.

_- Ajedrez_

_- Sí. ¿Y tú?_

_- Por supuesto. Juega conmigo_

_- ¿Ahora?_

Empezó a recogerse su espesa melena. Había algo en su voz que la cautivaba, la hipnotizaba. Tocaba las fibras de su corazón y aterrorizaba su mente.

_- Primero debo saciar mi apetito. Y tú también estás hambrienta. Puedo sentir tu dolor de cabeza. Baja a cenar y pasaré a por ti esta noche a las once._

_- De ninguna manera. No quedaré contigo._

_- Tienes miedo - _Era un insulto deliberado

Ella se rió de él, y el sonido hizo que las llamas envolvieran el cuerpo de Darien.

_- Puede que alguna vez haga tonterías, pero no soy tonta._

_- Dime tu nombre. _

Era una orden y Serena se vio obligada a obedecer.

Forzó su mente a quedarse en blanco, como una pizarra recién borrada. Dolía, sentía pinchazos en la cabeza, y retorcijones en el estómago. Él no iba a coger por la fuerza lo que ella le hubiera dado libremente.

_- ¿Por qué luchas contra mí cuando sabes que soy el más fuerte de los dos? Te haces daño a ti misma, te debilitas y al final ganaré de todas formas. Siento el efecto que esta forma de comunicarnos tiene sobre ti. Soy capaz de obtener tu sumisión en otras cuestiones muy diferentes._

_- ¿Por qué me obligas cuando te lo habría dicho si simplemente me lo hubieras preguntado?_

Ella percibió su perplejidad.

_- Lo siento, pequeña. Estoy acostumbrado a salirme con la mía sin esfuerzo._

_- ¿Sin tener la más mínima cortesía?_

_- A veces es más rápido._

Serena golpeó la almohada.

_- Necesitas pulir tu arrogancia. El hecho de que tengas poder no significa que tengas que ir haciendo gala de él._

_- Olvidas que la mayoría de los humanos no detectan un empujoncito mental._

_- Esa no es excusa para dejar de lado la libertad de las personas... Y tú no usas un _empujoncito _de ninguna manera; tú lanzas una orden y esperas obediencia. Eso es peor, porque conviertes a las personas en un rebaño. ¿Estoy cerca de la verdad?_

_- Me estás regañando. _

Esta vez sus pensamientos no llegaron tan claros, como si todas aquellas burlas tan masculinas lo estuvieran cansando.

_- No intentes obligarme._

Esta vez la voz de Darien dejaba ver una cierta amenaza y bastante peligro. - _No tengo que intentarlo, pequeña. Conseguiría tu obediencia sin esfuerzo. _Inexorable pero suave como la seda era su voz.

_- Eres como un niño malcriado que siempre consigue lo que quiere -_Serena se puso de pie, apretando la almohada sobre su dolorido estómago- _Voy a bajar a cenar. Siento un terrible dolor de cabeza. Puedes meter la tuya en un cubo de agua para refrescarte._

Ella no mentía; luchar contra él suponía un gran esfuerzo y empezaba a sentir náuseas. Se encaminó despacio hacia la puerta, temerosa de que él la detuviera. Se sentiría más segura entre la gente.

_- Por favor, tu nombre, pequeña -_Le pidió con gran educación.

Serena se encontró sonriendo a pesar de todo.

- _Serena. Serena Tsukino._

_- Así pues, Serena Tsukino, come y descansa. __Volveré a las once para nuestra partida de ajedrez._

El contacto se rompió de repente. Serena soltó el aire de sus pulmones muy despacio, demasiado consciente de que debería sentirse aliviada y no echarlo de menos como de hecho le ocurría. Su voz la hipnotizaba y la seducía, sentía su risa masculina en cada conversación. Ella sufría la misma soledad que él. No se permitió analizar la forma en que su cuerpo volvió a la vida con el roce de sus dedos. Ardía por él. Lo quería. Lo necesitaba. Y sólo la había tocado con la mente. Su forma de seducir iba más allá de lo meramente físico; había algo profundo, elemental y ella no era capaz de precisarlo. Él había llegado al fondo de su alma. La necesidad que percibió en él, su oscuridad, su atormentada y terrible soledad. Ella también sentía necesidad. Alguien que entendiera lo que era estar tan solo, tan asustado al tocar a cualquier otro ser humano, tan aterrorizado por tener a alguien cerca. Le gustaba su voz, con la elegancia europea, y la tonta arrogancia masculina. Quería su conocimiento, sus habilidades.

Su mano tembló al abrir la puerta, al respirar el aire del pasillo. De nuevo, su cuerpo volvía a ser suyo, se movía naturalmente, de forma acompasada, obedeciendo sus propias instrucciones. Bajó las escaleras corriendo y entró en el comedor.

Había varias mesas ocupadas, bastantes más que la noche anterior. Normalmente, Serena evitaba los lugares públicos tanto como le era posible, así no tenía por qué preocuparse de levantar su escudo protector para no sentir las emociones ajenas. Inspiró profundamente y entró.

Seiya le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa, se levantó como si esperara que se uniera al grupo de su mesa. Serena le sonrió a su vez, sin darse cuenta de su apariencia, inocente, sensual y completamente inalcanzable. Cruzó la habitación, saludó a Hotaru y fue presentada a Ami y Taiki Mizuno. Americanos. Intentó no mostrar ninguna señal de alarma. Sabía que su fotografía había sido publicada en todos los periódicos e incluso en la televisión, durante la investigación de los últimos asesinatos. No quería ser reconocida, no quería volver a vivir la horrenda pesadilla que supuso la mente depravada y retorcida de aquel hombre. No habría lugar para un tema tan horroroso durante la cena.

- Siéntate aquí, Serena - Seiya le ofreció una silla de respaldo alto.

Evitando cuidadosamente el contacto físico, Serena se sentó. Era un infierno estar cerca de tanta gente. Cuando era pequeña, la cantidad de emociones que percibía la sobrecogían. Estuvo a punto de volverse loca hasta que aprendió a protegerse, a construir una barrera protectora. Funcionaba a no ser que el dolor o la angustia fueran demasiado fuertes, o si tocaba de forma física a cualquier otro ser humano. O si estaba en presencia de una mente enferma y malvada.

En ese momento, con la conversación fluyendo a su alrededor y todos disfrutando de la cena, empezó a sentir los síntomas clásicos de la sobrecarga de imágenes. Unos agudos pinchazos le atravesaban la cabeza y su estómago protestaba. No sería capaz de comer.

Darien inspiró el aire de la noche, moviéndose despacio por el pueblo, buscando lo que necesitaba. No era una mujer. No podría soportar tocar la piel de otra mujer. Era muy peligroso que lo hiciera en su actual estado de excitación sexual, estaba muy cerca de sucumbir a la transformación. Podía perder el control. Por eso tenía que ser un hombre. Se movió fácilmente entre la gente, devolviendo saludos a aquellos que conocía. Era un hombre respetado y querido.

Se deslizó detrás de un joven fuerte y musculoso. Su olor era saludable, sus venas estaban llenas de vida. Tras una breve y sencilla conversación, Darien envió suavemente su orden, pasó su brazo por los hombros del muchacho. Se internaron en las sombras, inclinó la cabeza y se alimentó. Mantuvo sus emociones firmemente controladas. Le gustaba este hombre, conocía a su familia. No podía cometer ningún error.

Mientras levantaba la cabeza, le asaltó la primera oleada de angustia. _Serena. _ Inconscientemente había buscado el contacto mental con ella, rozando su mente para asegurarse de que aún seguía allí. Ahora que estaba alerta, acabó su tarea rápidamente, liberó al joven del trance, continuó con la conversación, riendo amistosamente, aceptando con alivio la mano del muchacho al despedirse, sujetándolo cuando pareció perder el equilibrio.

Darien abrió su mente, se concentró en el hilo que debía seguir. Habían pasado años – sus habilidades estaban un poco oxidadas – pero todavía podía "ver" cuando quería. Serena estaba sentada a la mesa con dos parejas. Se veía hermosa, tranquila. Pero él sabía que no se sentía así. Podía percibir su confusión, el implacable dolor de cabeza, su deseo de saltar de la silla y dejar atrás a todo el mundo. Sus ojos, brillantes celestes, parecían atormentados, meras sombras en un rostro totalmente pálido. Tensión. Le sorprendió su fortaleza. No había forma de que cualquier otra persona que no fuera él percibiera telepáticamente su agonía.

Y entonces, el hombre que estaba sentado a su lado se inclinó hacia ella, la miró a los ojos, su cara reflejaba su inexperiencia, sus ojos deseo.

- Salgamos a pasear, Serena -sugirió, y dejó casualmente la mano por encima de su rodilla.

Al instante, el dolor de cabeza de Serena aumentó, estallando en su interior, golpeándola detrás de los ojos. Apartó la pierna de la mano de Seiya. Los demonios interiores saltaron, rugieron de ira, se liberaron en una explosión. Darien jamás había sentido tanta furia. Recorría su cuerpo, lo reclamaba, se apoderó de él. Aquel tipo podía herirla, de forma tan casual, sin saberlo o sin importarle. Aquel tipo podía tocarla mientras era vulnerable y estaba desprotegida. Aquel tipo podía permitirse poner sus manos sobre ella. Atravesó el cielo como un rayo, mientras el aire fresco dispersaba su ira.

Serena percibió su furia. La atmósfera de la habitación se hizo pesada; en el exterior, el viento empezó a soplar formando diabólicas espirales. Las ramas de los árboles golpeaban los muros de la pensión; el viento hacia sonar las ventanas de forma siniestra. Varios camareros hicieron la señal de la cruz, mirando asustados el repentino cambio de la noche, ahora oscura, sin estrellas. La habitación se quedó inesperadamente en silencio, como si todos estuvieran conteniendo la respiración.

Seiya jadeó, llevándose las manos a la garganta, como si tirara de unos dedos fuertes y opresivos. Su cara se volvió roja, con manchas violáceas, tenía los ojos casi fuera de las órbitas. Hotaru chilló. Un camarero joven corrió a ayudar a Seiya que se asfixiaba. La gente se ponía de pie, estirando el cuello para poder ver. Serena obligó a su frágil cuerpo a permanecer calmado. No podía salir ilesa con tantas emociones fluyendo a la vez.

- _Libéralo -_Obtuvo un silencio por respuesta.

El camarero intentaba ayudar a Seiya desde atrás, realizando la maniobra de Heimlich, aún así, Seiya cayó de rodillas con los labios azulados mientras dejaba los ojos en blancos.

- _Por favor. Te lo suplico. Suéltalo. Hazlo por mí._

De repente, Seiya empezó a respirar dificultosamente, jadeando. Su hermana y Ami se agacharon a su lado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. De forma instintiva, Serena se movió hacia él.

_- ¡No lo toques! -_Fue una orden real, sin que la aumentara mentalmente, más atemorizante que si la hubiera forzado con sus poderes.

Las emociones de todas las personas de la habitación asaltaban a Serena. El dolor y el terror de Seiya. El miedo de Hotaru, el terror de la dueña de la pensión, el impacto que habían sufrido los otros americanos. La agobiaban, la golpeaban hasta hacerla sentir frágil y desbordada. Pero era _su_ avasalladora ira la que enviaba alfileres punzantes a su cabeza. Sintió nauseas, se le revolvió el estómago y casi se vio obligada a arrodillarse para evitar el dolor, miró desesperada a todos lados, buscando el tocador de señoras. Si alguien intentaba tocarla, ayudarla, se volvería loca.

- Serena.

La voz era cálida, sensual, acariciante. La calma en el ojo del huracán. Terciopelo negro. Hermosa. Balsámica.

Se hizo un extraño silencio en el comedor mientras Darien lo cruzaba. Emanaba autoridad, arrogancia. Era alto, blanco, bien formado, musculoso, pero eran sus ojos, llenos de energía, de oscuridad, de miles de secretos los que atrajeron inmediatamente su atención. Esos ojos podían hipnotizar, seducir, como hacía con su voz. Sabía por donde debía moverse para llegar a ella, apartaba a los camareros a un lado.

- Darien, es un inesperado placer tenerte entre nosotros -jadeó con sorpresa la dueña de la pensión.

Echó un rápido vistazo a la rolliza figura de la mujer.

- He venido por Serena. Tenemos una cita -Dijo dulcemente pero con tal autoridad que nadie se atrevió a discutir con él- Me ha desafiado a una partida de ajedrez.

La dueña de la pensión asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

- Que os divirtáis.

Serena se tambaleó, se apretaba el estómago con los brazos. Sus ojos de color celeste eran enormes, al sentir que Darien se acercaba, levantó la cabeza. Estuvo a su lado antes de que fuese capaz de moverse, alargó los brazos para sostenerla.

_- No lo hagas_.

Serena cerró los ojos, aterrorizada por su contacto. Ya no podía con tantas emociones, no sería capaz de soportar las poderosas irradiaciones de su cuerpo.

Darien no dudó un instante, la cogió en brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho. Mientras se volvía para salir con ella del comedor, su rostro era una máscara de granito. Tras ellos, los susurros y murmullos empezaron a elevarse.

Serena se puso tensa, esperando la descarga sobre sus sentidos, pero él había cerrado su mente y lo único que pudo percibir fue la enorme fuerza de sus brazos. Salieron a la oscuridad de la noche, Darien andaba con agilidad y elegancia, como si ella no pesara nada.

- Respira, pequeña; eso ayuda.

Percibió la pizca de diversión en la calidez de su voz. Serena hizo caso de su sugerencia, demasiado exhausta para luchar. Había venido a este lugar salvaje y apartado para curarse, pero en lugar de sentirse recuperada, su mente estaba todavía más maltrecha. Abrió los ojos con mucho cuidado, mirándolo a través de sus espesas pestañas.

Su pelo era de color oscuro, casi negro, como el de la noche. Lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás y recogido en la nuca. Su rostro podría pertenecer a un ángel o a un demonio, fuerte y poderoso, con una boca sensual que se curvaba con un amago de crueldad; sus ojos entrecerrados eran oscuros, hielo negro, pura magia negra.

Serena no pudo leer su mente, sus pensamientos o emociones. Jamás le había sucedido antes.

- Bájame. Me siento un poco tonta, parece que me ha secuestrado un pirata o algo así.

Se estaban internando en las profundidades del bosque a grandes zancadas. Las ramas de los árboles y los arbustos crujían con el viento. Su corazón latía descontrolado. Tensó el cuerpo, empujó los fuertes hombros y luchó en vano.

Darien bajó la mirada hacia su rostro, de forma posesiva, pero no disminuyó el paso, y tampoco le contestó. Era humillante que él ni siquiera percibiera sus esfuerzos por liberarse. Con un pequeño suspiro, Serena se permitió apoyar la cabeza contra su hombro.

- ¿Me rescataste o me secuestraste?

Mostró sus dientes blancos con la sonrisa de un depredador, de un hombre en busca de diversión.

- Quizás las dos cosas.

- ¿Dónde me llevas? -Se presionó la frente con la mano, no quería empezar otra batalla física o mental.

- A mi casa. Tenemos una cita. Soy Darien Chiba.

Serena se frotó las sienes.

- Puede que no sea una buena idea, esta noche me siento un poco... -se interrumpió al captar con el rabillo del ojo una sombra que seguía sus pasos. Casi se le paró el corazón. Miró a su alrededor, volvió a mirar, lo hizo por tercera vez. Su mano se aferró al hombro masculino- Bájame, Chiba.

- Darien -corrigió él sin ni siquiera detenerse. Una ligera sonrisa asomaba a sus labios.

- ¿Has visto a los lobos? -Ella notó que encogía los hombros con total indiferencia.

- Estate tranquila, pequeña; no nos harán daño. Este es su hogar igual que es el mío. Tenemos un acuerdo y estamos en paz los unos con los otros.

De alguna forma supo que decía la verdad.

- ¿Vas a hacerme daño? -Hizo la pregunta con suavidad, necesitaba saberlo.

Sus ojos oscuros, pensativos, se detuvieron de nuevo en su rostro, había una inequívoca mirada posesiva y encerraban miles de secretos.

- No haría daño a una mujer tal y como tú estás pensando. Pero estoy seguro que nuestra relación no siempre será tranquila. Te gusta desafiarme -Contestó de forma tan honesta como le era posible

Su mirada hacía que se sintiera suya, como si perteneciera solo a él, y él tuviera derecho sobre ella.

- Cometiste un error al hacer daño a Seiya, lo sabes. Podías haberlo matado.

- No lo defiendas, pequeña. Permití que siguiera con vida por ti, pero no me causaría ningún problema acabar el asunto -_Sería agradable. Ningún hombre tenía derecho a tocar a la mujer de Darien y herirla como ese humano acababa de hacer. La incapacidad del hombre de percibir el dolor que le estaba causando a Serena no lo absolvía de su pecado._

- Estoy segura de que no piensas eso. Seiya no tiene la culpa. Se sentía atraído hacia mí -intentó explicar amablemente.

- No volverás a decirme su nombre. Te tocó, puso su mano sobre ti.

Se detuvo de repente, en las profundidades del bosque, tan salvaje como la manada de lobos que les rodeaban. Ni siquiera respiraba con esfuerzo aunque había andado varios kilómetros con ella en los brazos. La miró directamente a los ojos, de forma implacable.

- Te hizo mucho daño.

Se quedó sin aliento al notar que bajaba la cabeza hacia ella. Su boca se detuvo casi sobre su la suya, tan cerca que podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre la piel.

- No me desobedezcas en este asunto, Serena. Este hombre te tocó, te hizo daño y no encuentro ningún motivo para que siga viviendo.

Contempló su rostro implacable.

- Estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad? -No quería sentir la calidez que se extendió por su cuerpo después de oír sus palabras. Seiya le hizo mucho daño; sintió tanto dolor que apenas si podía respirar, y de alguna forma, sólo Darien lo había percibido.

- Mortalmente en serio -Siguió andando, a grandes zancadas.

Serena permanecía en silencio, intentando solucionar aquel misterio. Ella sabía lo que era el mal, lo había perseguido, se había bañado en él, en la mente depravada y obscena de un asesino en serie. Este hombre hablaba de dar muerte como si fuera algo normal. Pero no percibía maldad en él. Sabía que estaba en peligro, Darien Chiba era un grave peligro para ella. Un hombre con poderes ilimitados, prepotente en el uso de su fuerza, un hombre que se creía con derechos sobre ella.

- ¿Darien? Estaba empezando a temblar- Quiero regresar.

Los ojos oscuros bajaron de nuevo hacia su rostro, percibiendo las sombras bajo sus ojos dilatados por el miedo. Su corazón latía alocado y su cuerpo menudo temblaba.

- ¿Regresar a dónde? ¿A la muerte? ¿A la soledad? No tienes nada con toda esa gente, conmigo lo tienes todo. Regresar no es la respuesta. Antes o después no serás capaz de satisfacer sus demandas, sus peticiones. Cada vez que les ayudas se llevan parte de tu alma. Conmigo cuidándote estarás más segura.

Serena se abalanzó sobre el pecho masculino, intentando empujarle, pero sus manos quedaron atrapadas por el calor que desprendía su piel. Darien simplemente estrechó su abrazo, la diversión que le provocaban los inútiles intentos de Serena daban calidez a su mirada.

- No puedes luchar conmigo, pequeña.

- Tengo que volver, Darien -Logró controlar su voz. No estaba segura de estar diciendo la verdad. El la conocía. El sabía lo que ella realmente sentía, el precio que pagaba por su don. La atracción entre ellos era tan fuerte que apenas si podía poner en orden sus pensamientos.

La casa se alzó delante de ellos de repente, oscura, amenazadora, una confusa masa de piedras. Serena se aferró a la camisa de Darien. El sabía que en su estado nervioso no fue capaz de controlar el revelador gesto.

- Estás a salvo conmigo, Serena. No permitiría que nada ni nadie te hicieran daño.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, tragó saliva mientras él empujaba las pesadas puertas de hierro de la verja y subía las escaleras.

- Detrás de ti.

Dejó que su barbilla acariciara su sedoso pelo, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se sacudía en respuesta.

- Bienvenida a mi hogar -Pronunció las palabras dulcemente, arropándola con ellas, como si se trataran de la luz del fuego o de un rayo de sol. Muy despacio, a regañadientes, la dejó de pie en el suelo de la entrada.

Darien pasó a su lado para abrir la puerta, después se apartó.

- ¿Entras a mi casa por tu voluntad, libremente? -Le preguntó de modo formal, mirándola de forma abrasadora, clavándole la mirada en los labios antes de posarla en los ojos.

Estaba asustada, podía leer en ella fácilmente, un ser salvaje y cautivo que quería confiar en él pero que se sentía incapaz de hacerlo, tentada a salir corriendo, arrinconada, pero deseosa de luchar hasta el último momento. Lo necesitaba casi tanto como él la necesitaba a ella. Tocó el marco de la puerta con la yema del dedo.

- Si digo que no, ¿me llevarás de regreso a la posada?

¿Por qué quería estar con él cuando sabía que era un hombre terriblemente peligroso? Él la estaba "empujando"; ella podía percibirlo porque sus poderes psíquicos estaban demasiado desarrollados como para no darse cuenta. Se veía tan solo, tan orgulloso, y sus ojos ardían de deseo por ella, hambrientos. No le contestó, no intentó convencerla, simplemente se quedó de pie, en silencio, esperando.

Serena emitió un pequeño suspiro, sabiéndose derrotada. Nunca antes había conocido a otro ser humano con el que pudiera sentarse y hablar, incluso tocarlo sin sufrir el bombardeo de pensamientos y emociones. Eso ya era una forma de seducción.

Traspasó el umbral de la entrada. Darien la agarró del brazo.

- Libremente; dilo.

- Libremente. Lo hago por mi voluntad -Entró a su casa, mirando hacia el suelo. No vio la alegría salvaje que iluminó su rostro.


End file.
